


【breddy】 拥抱

by summersong_xrg



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M, breddy - Freeform, 无差
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summersong_xrg/pseuds/summersong_xrg
Summary: 杨博尧看到这次宣传图下面的配字时，并没有说什么。他扭过头去看坐在边上的陈韦丞，看他已经脱去稚气的侧颜，他平静、温和而坚定的眼神。他想起曾看见陈韦丞眼中的泪水，想起他们的拥抱，想起胸膛贴在一起时心跳的鼓动。
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 28





	【breddy】 拥抱

**Author's Note:**

> 无差。灵感来自这次tsa下面关于陈爸爸的配字。是坚强又温柔的小陈。
> 
> 并没有特别详细地去观察最近琴琴生病的全部时间线、也没有那样的医学知识来描绘生病，会与现实出入，不是纪实文学
> 
> 有亲人离去的描写，慎入。关于陈爸爸的内容纯属虚构，不知道这样描写会不会有不敬，在此致歉（赛博鞠躬赛博磕头）

*

杨博尧看到这次宣传图下面的配字时，并没有说什么。他扭过头去看坐在边上的陈韦丞，看他已经脱去稚气的侧颜，他平静、温和而坚定的眼神。他想起曾看见陈韦丞眼中的泪水，想起他们的拥抱，想起胸膛贴在一起时心跳的鼓动。他没有说什么和配字相关的话题，他只是扭过头去、轻轻地靠在沙发背上靠近他、拍拍他的肩，眨过眼睛问他：  
“想要喝点咖啡吗？可以用我们新买的咖啡豆和奶泡机。”

是的，他已经好多了。他能够起床，能够四处走动了，还能够给陈韦丞泡一杯热腾腾的咖啡。

*

当杨博尧倒下的时候，陈韦丞无可避免地想起了他的父亲，一种混杂的恐慌感顺着他的喉咙攀上鼻腔和眼眶，但他知道现在不是想这些的时候，他需要冷静，他们需要他保持冷静。他扶着虚弱的杨博尧搭上他叫的出租车去医院，扶着已经昏昏沉沉的杨博尧去医院做各种检查。他不记得一路上他都想过什么说过什么，等到他陪着杨博尧到留观病床，他才缓过神来。

他看着躺在留观病床上的杨博尧，被子随着他的呼吸起伏。他想起他曾经也这样去医院看他的父亲，因为生病而变得瘦弱的身体被压在沉甸甸的白色医院被子下面，一只细瘦的手从被子侧边伸出打着点滴。他会在放学后与母亲一起去医院探望他，那时已经很忙碌的姐姐也总是想尽办法挤出时间和他们一起去看他。他们到病房的时候，父亲总会努力从床上坐起来，和他们讲话。他笑着，仿佛没有那些病痛，仿佛他很快就会痊愈再回到四个人的家里。陈韦丞喜欢和父亲在一起的时候，他从他身上学会了很多，很多将会陪伴他一生的东西。他那时没有想过很多，直到有一天放学母亲没有再驾车带他去医院，他不记得那天晚上母亲和姐姐都和他说过什么，他只记得他还没来得及和父亲道别，昨天离开时还说明天再见。

他看着病床上的杨博尧，他的眼镜放在床头的一边，他闭着眼睛、睫毛随着呼吸微微地动，眼下有淡淡的黑眼圈。他的刘海长长了，被额头的汗水略微浸湿黏在眉头。陈韦丞伸手轻轻地拨开那一缕刘海，他拂过杨博尧微微皱起的眉，又忍不住顺势划过他的鬓角和脸侧。他拂得那么轻，比平时演奏极弱音还要柔和。他看着杨博尧，他变得比以前瘦了，他看起来那么疲惫。

他不曾想过如果哪一天杨博尧离去会怎样，更没有想到过他会病倒。他知道根据医生所说，杨博尧没有那么严重，至少不像他父亲曾经那样，虽然还没有确切的诊断，但至少他们有大致的方向。这么多年他已不会再为父亲的离去而哭泣，他已经不是孩子了，但此刻的情景还是唤起了他压在心底的一些记忆，那些曾经的情绪又试图翻涌而出。他想象着如果之后命运从他生命中剥离杨博尧，那就如同从他心头掘走一块肉，好像他的心会少掉一些热量。直到这种时候他才真正意识到，杨博尧已经在他生命中占了多少。从布里斯班的数学课到现在，他们一路上那么多哭哭笑笑，都像闪着光的奇迹。他知道自己身上有多少杨博尧的印记，那些改变——甚至一些让他命运都随之变动的改变——已经融入他自己的灵魂，他知道自己对杨博尧而言也是这样，他们的生活早就缠在一起了。他回忆起他们的经历会忍不住笑起来，他爱他们一起走过的、创造的一切。那一团掺杂着喜悦、担忧和悲伤的情绪揉成一个球，堵在他的喉咙口试图冲破理性的压制。他不知道这是怎样的情绪，他也不知道这能否被称为爱、又如何定义这种爱，他只知道杨博尧早就踏进他的生命、成为他生命的一部分了。

*

杨博尧醒来的时候，他看见陈韦丞坐在他床侧的凳子上低着头，模糊的视力让他看不出那人有没有哭。他试图支起上半身坐起来，然后他就看到陈韦丞抬头看向这边，然后走过来抱住他，小声说着你醒了。陈韦丞半身坐在床的边缘，头埋在他的颈侧，暖烘烘的手掌按在他的背上。他们的胸膛贴在一起，他能感受到陈韦丞的心跳通过胸腔传过来，和后背的手一样暖烘烘的。他感受到肩侧轻微的湿热，那人的呼吸、又或许混着一点点泪水都洇在他的T恤上。他顺着陈韦丞的呼吸声轻轻地从他的后脑勺向背上一下一下地抚着。他们没有再说什么，只是无声的拥抱。

他很久没有看到过陈韦丞这样了。他能想象对于曾经有亲人在医院离去的人而言，珍视的人病倒进医院是怎样的感受。他想起当时的陈韦丞，生活在还算传统的亚裔家庭的他那天肩侧的衣服上别了黑布，本来就因为鼻炎泛红的鼻头更红了，更不用说眼眶。以前他总打趣陈韦丞老哭鼻子——尤其是看电影的时候，但那天他什么也没说，只是给了那个难过的孩子一个久久的拥抱。陈韦丞没有在他面前崩开大哭，他只是揪着他后背的T恤，捏得皱巴巴的，埋在他肩侧的眼皮轻微地动着、略略染湿他的皮肤，他听见颤抖的、深重的呼吸，看见在他眼前抖着的后背。后来他们长大了，陈韦丞能够平静地谈论他父亲的事，他变得越来越可靠，很多事也不用再跟在杨博尧身后了。但当他回想起那时的陈韦丞，他仍能感受到那人的悲伤通过肩膀传到他的心里，他不想再看见陈韦丞这样。

现在，他为又见到这样的陈韦丞感到一点点心痛、感到愧疚，但又为这个拥抱、有这个守在他床边的人而感到温暖。他像那时一样感到陈韦丞的情绪从胸口传过来，但不像那时只有悲伤，还有因为他醒过来的安心与喜悦，陈韦丞的心情也和他一样乱哄哄一团糟。他们贴在一起的胸膛一起跳动着，就像他们早就缠在一起的生活。他和陈韦丞之间到底算什么呢，如何称呼这份情感、这份爱呢？管他呢。杨博尧想着。此时此刻他很温暖就足够了，他们早就是对方生命的一部分了。

陈韦丞放开他，吸吸鼻子，眼角红红的，脸上是那种放心的笑，发自心底的安心的笑。他咽了口水，深呼吸几下，用尽量平静的语气说：“我去喊医生过来。”

*

杨博尧现在已经好多了，他端着两杯咖啡过来，一杯给陈韦丞的，一杯是自己的——少咖啡因。那个笨手笨脚的陈韦丞在他生病的时候研究了怎么做拉花，等他自己好起来之后也兴致勃勃地加入了学习拉花的行列。两杯看起来还不错的拉花咖啡热乎乎的。

他们一起喝着咖啡，天马行空地说着傻乎乎的话。他们偶尔会说起那张宣传图的配字，说起陈韦丞的父亲。那时陈韦丞会平静地笑着，回忆着那些温馨的过去，看上去坚定而温和。他脸上早就褪去了稚气，不会再哭泣，他可以在需要的时候可靠而理性。

他们喝着咖啡说笑，感受着沙发上另一人的热度。他们之间没有告白，没有相互说出口的我爱你，有的不过是几个安静的拥抱。不过管他呢，他们之间的一切早就切不开了，像此时咖啡的香味把两个人裹在一起。

反正他们还会一起走很远很远，杨博尧想着，端起他的咖啡杯。


End file.
